


When a House Becomes a Home

by KliqzAngel



Series: Make Me Want You.  Want You to Make Me. [11]
Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jared, Dom/sub, M/M, Past-Jared/JDM, Sub!Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pride</p>
<p>Patience brings the best rewards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a House Becomes a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be darker than what I usually write. All but one story came out in first person POV, which I don’t write much so I hope it came out alright. This is for an old prompt challenge over at Jared Chris on Livejournal.
> 
> This was written by someone (me) without experience in this type of relationship. I did do research, and speak with friends who do have experience in this world. I tried my best to be true to this type of relationship and not get too far out over my skis. I do understand abuse and BDSM are NOT the same thing. I tried very hard to make sure that while both are discussed in this series along with self destructive tendencies, that there was a difference.
> 
> Please no throwing stones. I won't enjoy it, and the series is old enough it won't change anything.

I’m watching him hurry around the house checking to make sure the decorations are all perfect. He’s worked all day. I had to work overnight last night and into early this morning, so I was knocked out. When I got up, it was to this Christmas wonderland, one of my favorite holidays of the year. Not only has he put up the Christmas decorations, he went to the effort of weeding through my decorations and his decorations and combined them all through the house. So, now they’re our decorations. 

I’m so proud. He’s come so far. I remember when he first came to me, I mean originally. He was so angry. He was so tied into knots inside. He needed so much and he had no idea how to ask. I tried not to push, but I’d never had someone of my own before. I didn’t know, I still don’t, if I am the reason that all this happened. I called Jeffrey the other night. If anyone could answer questions for me it’s my teacher, my mentor, my friend. We hadn’t talked in awhile, life gets in the way more than I would like.

But, I feel better now. Jeffrey always did know what I needed better than I did. 

He told me not to focus on what if’s or maybe’s, but what is and nothing more. 

He said he was proud of me. He said I’d done good. He said Christian was a perfect choice for me. He said that he couldn’t have chosen better if he’d picked him himself. 

He was proud. 

As I’m proud.

I had been so unsure about approaching Christian, unsure because he was Jensen’s friend, unsure because out personalities sometimes clashed. Unsure because I wanted so bad and was worried I wasn’t ready. 

Unsure because I wanted so much.

I laid out hints for months once I decided that I had to take a chance. Gave little signs and signals that not only was I interested, but that I was into something… more. When we first got together it was rough. He wanted, but he wanted on his terms. There’s a fine line between teaching and breaking and I was terribly scared that I would cross it. Eventually we found our rhythm, but things didn’t feel right. I wanted to believe, but my instincts, those same instincts that Jeffrey had taught me to trust kept telling me that everything wasn’t as it seemed.

When things fell apart I thought I wouldn’t make it. I thought that I would just crumble. I almost called him, called Jeffrey. I almost ran back and said I can’t do this, said I can’t be this, said I wasn’t strong enough. But I didn’t. His lure is too strong. Christian is just too hard to resist. I couldn’t walk away until I was sure it was done.

So, I took a deep breath and I waited.

I waited and told myself he had to come to me. I told myself I’d pushed too hard. When Jensen and Steve brought him to Vancouver I almost caved again. I almost ran and grabbed him from them, but I knew that wouldn’t solve anything. It would never work unless he was sure this was where he wanted to be, that this was what he wanted to be.

So, again I wanted. I waited and I paced and I stayed up at night.

And he came back.

He came back broken, shattered into a million little pieces, but he came back.

And we healed him with love and patience and all the things he depends on me for. 

And now look at him. He’s made our house a home. Cheesy maybe, but it’s true. 

So, I am proud of him.

I’m proud of me.

I’m proud of us.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
